


Silent Comfort

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: After the Flames [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: But Maedhros loves them, Feanorians have trouble displaying affections, Gen, Maglor stresses, Post Thangorodrim, everyone is a pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caranthir is Maedhros' favorite pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Comfort

Caranthir is Maedhros favorite pillow.

Sine his rescue he cannot sleep when he is alone; must have comfort, companionship. Thankfully he has many brothers and cousins who are more than willing to sit with him. To him they are perfectly; wonderful, doting, protective. He thinks of perfection in terms of a person’s flaws.

Maglor, his minstrel – his doting eldest, younger brother – is stressed. He thinks Maedhros does not see it, that Maedhros cannot read the fear in his eyes, and the lines on his face; he thinks that his sweet, honeyed voice hides his troubles. He is wrong. Maglor is stressed and frightened, and Maedhros can do nothing, and it wounds him. 

Fingon, his savior and protector, is too protective. He bickers when he thinks he will not be over heard, with Maglor and Fingolfin. Maedhros knows the cause of these fights, he himself is the cause. Fingon loves him and dotes upon him, but always Maedhros can feel his hidden anger and animosity.

Celegorm and Curufin are his body guards. Tall, frightening and silent, or so people think. In truth they chatter constantly when they are together, and often Celebrimbor is brought along, to sit by his father and nod and agree with everything they say. In their defense, they do not speak to Maedhros, when he wants to rest, and they only speak when they believe him asleep. Maedhros cannot sleep for the racket they make. 

Amras, his little Pityafinwë, understands him far better than the rest. Who has lost more than his wayward soul, who lost his other half. Amras frets over him, unused to caregiving, for he alone had no younger siblings or cousins as a child. He tries, desperately, to soothe Maedhros, but more often than not becomes a source of worry for his brother. Maedhros struggles to rest, when he has a small elf pressed into his side, protecting his weakness. When Amras drifts off to sleep, which is not uncommon – he has near as many night terrors as Maedhros – he begins to tremble and whimper. When he is awake, he chatters incessantly, with the brother who is not there. Maedhros gets no rest, not when he has a little one to care for.

Artanis sits by him only a few times, and she unsettles him, with her uncanny knowledge. Finrod brings with him books, wanting to entertain his cousin. Ordinarily such books would put Maedhros to sleep in an instant, however, Finrod is attentive, and constantly asks his opinion. Turgon will not come, and Aredhel has no patience for anything. Aegnor and Angrod he never sees, they are away he is told.

He does not begrudge them, not a single flaw. They are his family, he loves them, they are perfectly imperfect to him.

However, it is Caranthir whose visits he truly enjoys. Caranthir is silent, but is painfully blunt when pressed. He answers Maedhros’ questions honestly. When he visits he sits on the bed, and pulls his brother’s head into his lap. Then he settles down and strokes his hair for a few minutes. When his brother is relaxed (and he has a sense for that) he picks up his book or his embroidery and falls silent. He does not bother him, question him, or fret over him. He is there when he is needed, and the rest of the time, he is a soft, warm pillow.

And Maedhros can sleep in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where the thing about Caranthir doing embroidery came from, but I've seen it several times on tumblr and I think it's just so adorable! (If you know where it comes from, please share, I'd love to know)


End file.
